DENDROBATID ALKALOIDS: Extensive proton and C-13 NMR studies of the skin toxins of Dedrobates frogs have resulted in a tentative structure for the basic structural unit of the series. STEROIDS: C-13 assignments have been made for materials related to spironolactone and to seco androstanones.